


We're the Thorns of the Rose

by dreamingKatfish



Category: ClassicPsy|Psynocide RPF
Genre: (would this count as a self insert, And I'm the reason we can't have nice things, But no, FUCK, GTA!AU, Gen, I FORGOT TO SAY, I regret, Oneshot, Please Kill Me, Royal Rose Crew, S P I N N Y T H I N G, So this is cool, So yeah, Swin™, That's a tag that actually belongs there, Then there's like the extended name for the crew, There's also the, There's other tags I can use, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, also how the fuck do i tag, but fuck it, courtesy of Alice, from Alpha, fucking whoops, goddamn, holy shit i put more tags than i expected, imma regret making these tags in the morning when I actually fucking post this, it morning and im not reading those tags again, maybe shenanigans, oh well, people are tagged by their screen/usernames, so there's that, thats our team/crew name, the real question here), the tags stay damnit, this fic isn't very long admittedly, this will prolly suck tbh, yeah that's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Sometimes things don't always go to plan, sometimes people end up shot, and sometimes people get the cops called on them because they went to the fucking park.





	We're the Thorns of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my existence. But eh, why not. Also, the fondly name swin which by the way got that name from Alpha looks something like the blue thing in front of this image https://calgaryplaygroundreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/02-DSC_5842.jpg  
> Also, a lil explanation for the crew name™ since it didn't fit in the tags.  
> that's name i came up with since the color royal violet is like the blue-purple and blue/purple can be related to all of us and yall three have classy vibes and roses are classy, not only that but since it's gta, so gotta be dangerous and rose have thorns, thorns are dangerous. And hey shorthand its rrc which kinda sounds like reak which a google search tells me it's like another word for a prank, So like the full crew title is The Royal Rose Crew (The Song of Tits and Wine) ((Thicc (and Thick) as shit)), the wine is referencing the original name i had come up with but just changed when making these tags b/c i realized wine purple isn't very blue and Alpha doesn't have a lot of purple but rather blue.

A young man about 25 sits curled up on the couch in his living room. On his lap a sleek black laptop, and on the glass side table next to him some tea. Something faintly plays on the radio while a rhythmic tapping comes from this man’s computer. A strand of purple hair falls into his face, but he just tucks it behind his ear and continues to type. Unfortunately, his late and quiet afternoon is interrupted by a buzz from his phone. The tapping comes to a halt. The man places the laptop on the seat next to him as he pulls his sock covered feet out from underneath him and reaches over for the phone. The screen lights up with a text notification. Leaning back into the pale yellow couch the man reads a text from another known as Ron.

“Hey Isaac, I know how you say you’re very busy, but Trevor has a request for you. The Lost MC have a deal set up near here, we want you to crash it. Trevor wants to make a point for them to stop selling here. One of The Lost have the package, bring it back to us I’ll make sure you’re paid. R. Jakowski,” A somewhat common, but simple request.

As much as he would rather sit on his couch and continue writing, Isaac decides to get up and call up three others in his crew to go get the drugs. He gets up finishing his tea as he texts his confirmations at Ron and contacts his crew members. Slipping on his shoes and jacket Isaac heads out to his garage.

Upon arriving he sees Ron briefing his crewmates Alpha, Alice, and Kat. Ron informs the four about the whereabouts of the Lost’s deal and sends the four off.

“So Kat I take it you’re joining me?” Isaac asks whilst gesturing to the other man’s motorcycle.

“Hey, fuck you my bike fucking great. But it would make sure no one got left behind,” With this Kat heads over to the passenger side of Isaac’s car.

“I take it you two are going together?” Isaac directs to the other two.

“Well I don’t see anyone else to go with you fucks,” is Alice’s only response as the two head off.

“We love you too Alice!” Kat calls, Alice flicking him off as they drive away, “Let’s go fuckstick.”

Isaac rolls his eyes going to the driver side, “Real nice Kat,” he only gets a smirk for that.

When they get there, Alpha sets up their sniper rifle while Alice stands with an assault rifle in hand as backup. Isaac drops Kat off on one side of the deal while he heads to the other to box the Lost in. The coms crackle to life as the four turns them on.

“Nightfall, Phoenix you two in position?” Isaac voice quietly rings out in the coms.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Alice responds for the two of them.

“Koi you ready?” Isaac questions the other member.

“I’m set, boy!” Kat cheers out.

“Alright, let’s fuck them up!” Isaac calls out.

Isaac and Kat run closer the Lost lighting them up. Alpha snipes off anyone who they can see, while Alice is shooting down anyone who gets too close to Alpha and them. Bullets whizz past Isaac and Kat, forcing both to take cover. Kat lobs a grenade over the car he’s hiding behind and Isaac peeking out from behind another car to shoot. One of the Lost tries to get the jump on Isaac, but he catches their brunette hair flow in the corner of his eye. The Lost member knocks his gun out of his hand, forcing him to instead take out his knife. She goes to throw a punch, but he blocks and takes a swipe at her, managing to graze her arm. She fakes a punch and instead kicks him in the stomach.

“Shouldn’t have picked a fight with the Lost!” She yells over the gunfire as Isaac stumbles back.

Gripping the knife handle tighter he responses, “Oh shut the fuck up.”

He makes another swipe at her, this time getting her stomach. She falters, but still throws a punch. He blocks and then grabs her arm pulling her forward and plunging the knife into her heart.

“It’s nothing personal, only business,” he informs as the light fades from her eyes. He kinda could help from making a one liner there, but still goes to loot her money and ammo before going to retrieve his gun.

The four work together to take down the few remaining Lost, gaining a few scraps and scratches for their effort. After they are all dead, Isaac goes to grab the drugs, while Alice and Alpha get into their car to leave. Kat loots the corpses on his way to Isaac’s car.

Opening the passenger door he hears, “Don’t get blood on my seats!” from Isaac. Kat rolls his eyes while getting in, Isaac drives off once the door shuts.

They both follow Alice’s car as they go to drop off the drugs. Despite best efforts to be gone and done as quickly as possible to avoid anymore Lost, the MCs are hot on their trail. While Alpha shoots down those in front of the group, Kat hangs out the window to shoot at those behind them.

“Keep the car steady, I can’t fucking shoot like this!” Kat shouts at Isaac through the window.

“Because hanging out the window is gonna help!” Is his response to the other.

After a few more seconds of shooting Alice calls out in coms, “I’m dropping a grenade so get the fuck out of the way!”

Kat ducks back into the car as Isaac quick throws them off the road. Alice drops the grenade catching several of the Lost to go up in flames with Alpha picking off the rest. Isaac moves to get his car back on the road, noticing Kat cradling their left arm in the corner of his eye. He briefly turns to ask what happened when they shriek, “WATCH OUT!” He turns his head just in time to see the Lost trying to block them off and wretches the wheel to the left. Due to the speed, he had the car at, it flips. Causing Kat to get thrown around since he decided to not wear a seatbelt, Isaac is only jostled though. Thankfully, for both of them, the car lands upright and, due to how heavily armoured it was and generally strengthened, Isaac was able to continue to drive off. Kat, on the other hand, out like a light and partly dangling out the window, making Isaac quickly reach over to pull him back in and shut the window.

The coms light up and shrill in his ear.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED-” “ARE YOU OK!?” Questions from both Alpha and Alice, who are still up ahead trying to keep the Lost off all them, bombards his ears.

“Yes, I’m fine,” He wouldn’t tell them about the bullets that grazed his arm and chest while he was turning. It wasn’t that serious of an injury after all, least not as bad as all of them have had before, “The Lost tried to cut me off. And we flipped. Koi got knocked out though.”

“Shit, the Lost are trying to trap us. We can’t deliver the drugs,” Alpha is the one to speak up.

At this Isaac looks into the rearview mirror only to just notice there are cops chasing them, only now hearing the oh-so-familiar sirens going off, “Looks like the cops are also on us, we need to abandon the mission,” He reports with a grimace.

“Uuuuh, okay, we’re going to try and get the Lost to follow us and lose them before heading off to our nearest Los Santos safehouse. You deal with the cops, I’ll message you which one,” Alice says this almost like a question, but it’s the best idea they got.

“We will meet you there,” Isaac agrees.

Isaac shoots at some cop while Alpha goes for the Lost to get them to follow their respective mini groups. Isaac drags the cops around before just jumping off the roads and speeding into the mountains. Eventually, the cops quit for the moment, and just in time as Alpha text the location of the safehouse. With the adrenaline draining from his system, he starts feeling the grazes and the bruises starting to form, but on the same hand, he can see blood dripping from his teammate's head and arm. So it’s clear to see where his attention currently lies. He’s careful to not grab the cops attention while also rushing to the safehouse, barely stopping for anything and going faster than legal.

Upon getting there he notices Alice and Alpha wait outside with the crew’s medic Toni. Toni pales upon seeing the amount of blood on Kat. They rush Isaac and Kat inside. Toni gets to work trying to stop Kat’s bleeding with Alice’s help. While Alpha goes help Isaac get the grazes cleaned up and bandaged in the bathroom. When they enter the living room again Kat is starting to wake up and the bleeding has stopped for the most part. Though the metallic smell of blood rest in the air since Kat is still covered in blood, both his and not. Toni goes to keep the wound while ordering the other to get fresh clothes and clean up where they can. While doing this Kat eyes go to sluggishly look around.

And of course the first thing he says in the most deadpan way possible, “Ooww, that hurt you fuck,” Several of them breath a sigh a relief at the fact he hadn’t gone into shock, “What you think that would take me down? Oh come the fuck on, if anyone is gonna kill me it’s gonna be Alice after I pissed them off,” Kat attempts to joke to lift the mood. Alpha shakes their head while Isaac huffs out a laugh and Alice flicks Kat off.

Toni wraps up Kat’s wound and then informs everyone about how bad the injuries are, “Well Kat most certainly lives up to his name and it seems like the bullet didn’t hit the bone or any major artery, though I’m gonna have to do an x-ray to be sure. As for the cut on his head, it seems like he didn’t hit too hard, so it’s just superficial. Kat is fucking lucky today, but even though it's not serious, you better not go to anything too strenuous since the bullet still fucked up the muscles in your arm,” During the last part Toni directs at Kat by glaring.

Kat focuses on trying to get up, his face scrunches up and he hisses, “That’s nice and all, but I’m going to get some food then,” Toni goes to says something but cut off by a flat, “My arm was shot not my leg. I’m getting food,” At that he gets up and leaves the room.

An awkward moment of silence passes before Alpha decides to leave to clean up their cuts and put away their sniper. Alice shrugs and decides to go get something to drink, leaving Isaac and Toni to stand in the living room.

“Well, I guess I should leave then. Let me know if you need anything, and please make sure Kat doesn’t overwork himself,” Toni says, packing up his equipment and heading out.

Isaac looks around letting out a long sigh, he then head off to his bedroom to go see if there’s anything the four of them need to do and go let Ron know what happened. As he’s working he overhears the kitchen door opening and a quiet conversation between Kat and Alice.

“How late is it anyway?” Alice, this question causes Isaac to look over at the clock.

“Uh, fucking- shit it’s past one in the morning. How the fucking fuck? I could’ve sworn that that shit didn’t take that long,” Isaac can’t help, but wonder how long they were truly out of it for it to already be one.

“Jesus, we should get some sleep,” He hears a brief pause before Alice continues, “Well let’s see what’s on at this time.”

Both must be finishing whatever they decided to go get before going off to bed. As for Isaac himself, he has quite a bit to do first. The tv doesn’t stay on for long and eventually, Isaac hears the two’s bedroom doors open and close. Rubbing his eyes he goes back to work. As it hits three he finds himself done with for the night, he goes to prep for bed before finally dozing off.

When he finally wakes up it’s nine. Getting up he heads into the living room to see who else is up, sitting on the couch watching who fucking knows. After that, he goes into the kitchen to make something for breakfast, then back into the living room to actually eat.

“What are we going to do today?” Alice’s question breaking the pseudo-silence, “I was thinking maybe go to the park.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow, “So we can scare the suburban mums there?”

“And the Asian woman down the street, can’t forget about her,” Alice gives a shit-eating grin at that.

And despite how badly it’s probably going to go, he agrees. Alpha not having much else to do that day decides to go along with this idea. While finishing up his breakfast the other two go get ready to head out. While leaving they decided to leave a sticky note on the tv for when Kat awakes to know where the others had gone off to. The three decide to walk to the park.

Isaac glares at the sun, “It’s too fucking bright for this city.”

“Then wear sunglasses,” Alice retorts.

Alpha looks up at the clouds, and unlike Isaac is wearing sunglasses, “You know I actually don’t mind it. Actually pretty fitting when you think about it.”

Isaac shrugs and the three continue their walk.

Like expected when they get there the white moms take their kids and leave. Alpha and Isaac head towards the hot plastic swings while Alice goes off to the kindly named swin™. The two on the swings watch as Alice grips their hat with a death grip and is likely making themself dizzy, and when Alice doesn’t know how to stop the thing, neither of the two does a damn thing to help. But all too quickly their joy is cut short by ever approaching sirens, that was probably summoned by the possibly Asian woman that lives down the street. They all stare wide-eyed at each other briefly (well maybe not Alice who’s still spinning) before getting up and trying to scatter. Alpha and Isaac ducking into two different alleyways while Alice goes to hide in a nearby tree/forest. Isaac watches as tentacle pokes out to keep Alice’s hat from completely falling off when he looks back after having tripped while running away. But despite this, all of them manage to hide from the cops. After the cops leave they decide to head back to the safehouse where and unimpressed Kat sits with his left arm over the back of the couch and tv playing some Netflix movie.

“What did you three do this time?” Is all he asks.

“Hey you’ve done this before too,” Alice shoots back.

He tilts his head humming before simply responding, “Touche,” shrugging his shoulders he continues to ask, “Any fucking who now that y'all have finally graced me with your presences what are we going to do now?”

“Well we do have some multiplayer games,” Isaac proposes.

“I call dibs on picking the game!” Kat is quick to respond with just Alice dramatically sighing in the background, much to Alpha’s amusement.

Alpha goes to grab snacks while Kat pulls out the game, leaving the other two to find where they want to sit.

Sitting back down Kat calls out, “Mouse Trap!”

Alpha comes back placing the snacks down before grabbing themself a controller and sitting down. All of them sign in while Kat bounces up and down as the game loads up.

“You’re literally a child, you know that Kat,” Alice doesn’t pose this as a question.

But Kat responds anyways, “Yup!”

Alice groans while slumping back into their seat. The game begins and there’s no doubt that someone is gonna draw a gun and threaten to either shoot the tv, themself, or someone else. Or even more likely is someone is going to break the Family Game Night 3 disk, again. Either way, the game is gonna be intense and someone/thing is going to break despite how the four like to claim to never get mad while playing a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments or critiques.
> 
> Edit: HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE 16 HITS, WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT!?!?! THE FUCKING FUCK?!?!  
> Edit 2: fuck 34 hits now and 1 kudos. Dear God why you son of a bitch.


End file.
